The Simple Moments
by NothingFromNowhereImNoOneAtAll
Summary: In which Light reflects upon his love with L in the tender moonlight. Shounen ai Fluff. Oneshot. LightXL.


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Death Note…DUH. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fiction…THEY WOULD BE DOING THIS. So there.

Also, this contains Shounen-ai. AKA- BOY LOVE. So if you don't like it, don't read it, and PLEASE don't leave nasty comments about it. This IS called FanFiction... right?

Also, this is my first FanFic…. So please be nice! And I hope you like it!!

* * *

_**The Simple Moments**_

It was the simple moments that Light Yagami enjoyed the most. Like right now, for instance.

L was curled up against the younger, auburn-haired boy, L's head resting peacefully on the other's chest. Light watched the rise and fall of L's chest, the disheveled detective's soft, even breathing being the only real sound in the night.

The dark night surrounded them. No lights shone from anywhere in the apartment. Rays of the moon's soft glow cascaded in from behind the curtains of the one window in the bedroom.

Light smiled, not taking his eyes off of his beloved. Reaching over, he gently cradled L in his arms. Light began rubbing soft, warm circles on L's back, enjoying the feel of bony shoulders underneath the other's long-sleeved cotton shirt.

As Light watched L peacefully sleeping, he thought back to what had brought the, granted, rather unlikely, pair together.

As expected, it wasn't always like this between them.

If Light had to trace his relationship with the sugar-addicted detective to its earliest roots, it would have to begin with the Kira investigation. Yes…that was it. The investigation of the criminal killer was what, in essence, brought the two together.

Bizarrely, a little down the road, this would eventually lead to the two being somehow chained together. A strange way to begin a relationship, in Light's opinion. But such is life. Of course, they were never supposed to begin a relationship. It seemed as though they would be crazy to do so. Not only because of the fact that they had a job to do, but by the mere fact that they couldn't seem to stand each other. At the beginning of the whole ordeal, both L and Light could find almost nothing to do but bicker. Usually, these arguments consisted of an exhausted Light wanting to sleep while L restlessly continued working, or L criticizing Light for his "inability to help research the case". Yes, this feud went on for a while, and it seemed as though it would go on for how ever long the two had to suffer each other's company.

It was the kiss that changed everything.

Light smiled; he remembered it well. It had happened about a month ago….

_Once again, the restless L was continuously working on the case. The keys of the computer sitting on the coffee table let ring a round of rapid, steady clicking. And once again, to put it plainly, Light was bored out of his mind._

_Light had done his part- he had done what L had asked of him. But now, it was getting late, and L was still working on that damn computer. If he could have, Light would've simply gotten up from his seat on the couch and left the room in order to find _something _of interest to do. But of course, the chain that connected them was only so long... Light sighed and rested his chin on his hand, looking in the opposite direction of L._

_L, on the other had, was completely intrigued with what lay before him on the computer screen. Being the faithful and hardworking person that he was, he was wholeheartedly devoted to solving the Kira case, no matter what it took. The detective was also completely oblivious to (or just perhaps, ignoring) the uninterested manner of his company._

_Light, finding nothing of interest on the wall in front of him, decided to look over at L. His eyes seemed almost glazed over, as if he had been staring at the computer screen for too long. Slouching as always, the detective had his thumb pressed to his thin lips, studying the screen before him._

_Light had seen the detective many times before. He knew the detective's features. They were pretty hard to miss, considering the facts that A) they were currently chained together and B) L stood out as the unkempt yet brilliant detective. It was just recently, however, that Light really started noticing the detective._

_Light noticed the way that L's thin, bony hand sat poised above the keyboard of the laptop that sat upon the coffee table. His long and delicate fingers were outstretched, anticipating the next few keystrokes. A lean figure showed his perfectly curved spine; his chin rested on knees that were drawn to his chest. As usual, L was barefoot, his toes gripping the edge of the cushion upon which he sat._

_Light's eyes now slowly traveled up to L's face. The detective's dark, unruly hair stuck out in all directions, parts of it nearly covering his dark eyes. L's eyes followed each line of the computer's text in front of him. The screen's bright light reflected in L's view, letting a small white light shine upon the surface of his black, glossy eyes. Dark circles under the eyes stood out predominantly from his pale, milky skin, a clear product of L's many sleepless nights and lack of nourishment. A single thumb was pressed upon his thin, pale lips. L lightly licked those slightly chapped lips, his concentration never breaking from the computer screen._

_L pressed another key, the sudden clicking noise making Light nearly jump in surprise. Blinking a few times, Light realized the fact that he was studying L again. He gently ruffled his silky auburn hair, looking pointedly in the other direction. He had seemed to develop a very bad habit of examining the detective's features lately, mostly when L was completely unaware._

_As if he had been hearing the younger man's every thought, L turned away from the laptop before him and looked Light right in the face. "Is there something wrong, Yagami?" the detective coolly asked._

_Light turned back to face the detective. Just as calmly, he spoke. "Nothing is wrong, Ryuuzaki", he said, trying to deny the soft fluttering of his heart as L stared at him intently. "I'm just… bored."_

_L slightly rolled his eyes at the younger man's remark. Lowering the screen of the laptop in one swift motion of his hand, he replied, "Yagami, you can't just expect everyone to cater to you whenever you are bored. Remember what we are here for? We're here to catch Kira- NOT entertain you." The detective slowly reached for the laptop once more._

_Without thinking, Light blurted out, "Come on, Ryuuzaki, don't you take any time for yourself?" _

_And then he froze._

_He stared, almost incredulously, at the detective as if he didn't believe the words that had escaped the rationality of his thoughts. Then, realizing that he was, once again, practically gaping at L, he quickly tried to shake it off, attempting to focus his thoughts._

_L seemed to freeze. He had one long, thin arm outstretched, prepared to open the laptop and resume his work on the case. Yet he didn't open it. He sat there frozen, as if time was standing still, holding him in his grasp. Light softly bit his lip, nervous of the detective's response. _

_After a few moments of frozen deliberation, L slowly turned to face Light._

_L's dark, penetrating eyes stared intensely at Light, causing the auburn-haired boy's heart to nearly skip a beat. He silently cursed himself, reassuring his consciousness that his heart merely responded to fear or shock, not the intense glare of the detective's black eyes. L cut him off in the middle of his thought process as he began to speak._

"_No… I don't take much time for myself, Yagami," L started. "I have a job to do. There isn't time to deal with such matters. There are more important ones at hand." With that, he softly sighed and reached for the laptop again. _

_Light, disregarding all rational thought, reached out his hand, covering the detective's pale, spindly fingers with his own, stopping his movement. L looked up at Light, his face, not angry, as Light had expected, but merely bewildered._

_Light spoke softly, gazing into L's deep eyes. "Don't you think you should start, Ryuuzaki?" he asked in a gentle whisper._

_And with that, Light delicately placed on hand behind L's head, brought their faces close, and pressed their lips together in a warm, loving kiss._

_Light held L close to him, gently and softly in his arms, as if he had some notion of not wanting to break him. His lips were pressed tenderly to the others, his heart racing even more and more with each passing moment. L was so gentle, so sweet, just like his subconscious had fantasized..._

_But L wasn't his._

_Now realizing just what he had done, Light quickly released L. He felt his face turn red, ashamed that he had let emotion and instinct get the better of him. He stared at the floor, quickly letting out a string of apologies. "I'm so sorry, Ryuuzaki, I don't know what I was thinking, I'm really sorry, I just don't know what came over me, please forgive—"_

_Light's apology was then silenced by L grabbing him by the shoulders and pressing their lips together once more._

_Light's heart fluttered, his lips finding contentment against the surprisingly gentle mouth of the detective. Light slowly brought his arm to L's back and up his neck, running his fingers through L's soft hair. L returned the embrace, firmly holding onto the auburn-haired boy. Light smiled and repositioned his head, deepening the kiss. God, L tasted good... For a moment, they pulled away from each other, gasping for breath._

_Within the next few seconds, they went for each other again, lips meshing together. Held there on the couch in each other's arms, they kissed with an even more intense passion, hearts thudding and hands shaking._

_Light suddenly knew why he had been staring at L for the past few weeks. He now knew why his pulse quickened whenever he even laid eyes on the detective. He knew why now…_

_He loved L. And thank God, Light now knew that L must have loved him, too._

_The pair remained on the couch that night. They stayed there, kissing, holding each other until they became exhausted. That night, that most perfect of nights, they fell asleep before sweet confessions of love, lying in each other's embrace._

Light smiled as he reflected upon that moment. The dark night was not so overwhelming now; his eyes had adjusted to the lack of light.

That blessed moment had seemed so far away to him now. It didn't seem like it had only occurred a month ago, it seemed that it had been this way forever. It had been the two of them, him with L…forever. And he intended to keep it that way.

However, there was just one problem.

And his name was Kira.

The pair was still expected to work on the Kira case, still expected to capture the cold-blooded killer of criminals and all those who stood in his way. L, no matter what, still gave the case his all. He was a detective, one who was desperately determined to bring an end to Kira and his twisted sense of "justice". Light knew at least this much about his love.

He didn't know, however, how his love would react when he revealed to him that he, Light, was, in fact, Kira.

It had started off as a way to cleanse the world of evil. He had used the Death Note, dropped to the Earth by the shinigami named Ryuk, in order to fulfill his wishes. Light was fully aware of what had happened. A sense of justice, and perhaps pure thirst for tainted blood, had gripped him, pulling him deep into a deadly web that he had weaved himself into.

L, being the brilliant detective that he was, had suspected Light from near the beginning. Of course, this was a small suspicion, starting out as little as 1.

And in order to get rid of the risk of getting caught, Light had planned to eliminate L.

That was before he had spent time with the wonderful sugar addict. Light didn't know how quickly he would end up falling for L, his soft, eloquent voice, his deep, dark eyes, the adorable way he sat hunched over with a thumb pressed to his lips….

Light couldn't go through with it. He wouldn't go through with it. He wasn't going to harm the one thing that meant the most to him.

But how could he tell his love all of this? Should he even tell him? He knew that L would hate him if he found out that he lied. But if Light were to tell L that he was Kira… could it save the both of them? Could L find it in his heart to forgive the man he loved? Light would gladly give up anything for L; he would do absolutely anything to make him happy. He would--

Light stopped all thought as the man resting on his chest gently stirred, shifting his body to rest even more on Light's torso.

Peace and comfort flooded back to Light once again, allowing him to grin again. He shoved all of his worried and troubled thoughts aside. They weren't important at the present moment.

Light settled back down, gently wrapping his arms around L's thin, delicate frame. He bent his neck, his head resting gently on top of his beloved's.

It was the simple moments that Light loved the most. Like right now, as L quickly fell back to sleep, softly whispering, "Love…you…Light."

Light smiled, still warmly embracing his now slumbering love. Light slowly pulled the bedcovers over the two of them, gently, so as not to disturb the sleeping form on top of him.

The auburn-haired boy looked at the detective. Smiling, he softly pressed a kiss to the top of L's head, whispering against his dark, untidy hair, "I love you too, Ryuuzaki".

Light felt himself drift off to sleep. Tenderly tightening his embrace with L, he let out a soft sigh of contentment. He closed his eyes, holding his love close to him.

The night that surrounded them was long and sweet, innocent and loving, warm and tender. The two boys stayed there until the bright new morning broke through the window, wrapped in each other's embraces as they slept, cherishing the simple moments in their lives.


End file.
